Hit Girl Hits Britain
by skca54
Summary: Mindy and Dave are invited to the UK, to help their friends. However, more sinister forces are at play. A story from my 'Forsaken' universe. This story will use characters and events from 'Forsaken'. 'Hit Girl Hits Britain' fits in, chronologically, between Chapter 140 and Chapter 141 of 'Forsaken'.
1. Inbound

**Author's Note: **_This will be my seventh (published) story. As I have mentioned before, I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass stories. We all know who they are. However, my top author, and inspiration, has to be Makokam and his epic saga 'Precocious Crush', I am sure many readers will agree with this._

_This story belongs in my **Forsaken** universe. The story uses characters and events from **Forsaken**, and it is intended for this story to be a part of **Forsaken**. The story is set between Chapters 140 and 141 of the current **Forsaken** story. Dave is twenty-one, Mindy is seventeen, and Josh and Chloe are both fourteen, while Cameron and Natasha are both seventeen. Various other existing characters from **Forsaken** will feature in this story, along with some new Characters and maybe some crossovers with other TV and Movie characters._

_As usual, I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept all criticism. In addition, I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

_ For those who have already been reading this story, minor editing has occurred to bring the story in line with **Forsaken**. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Row 62<br>Upper Deck  
>Mid-Atlantic<em>**

"Offensive weapon... Yes! Pornographic Material... Usually! Obscene Material... Definitely!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Mindy asked.

"Just checking through the HM Revenue & Customs check list. They list the things we can't bring into the UK," I explained and watched Mindy's expression change.

"You mean _me_!" Mindy growled.

"They're all compliments!" I laughed.

"They still asleep?"

"Yeah, Chloe said she was too excited to sleep, at least at first! Had to keep an eye on them, though; now is _not_ the time for them to be joining the Mile High Club!"

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Night, love you!"

"Love you, too!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several time zones later<br>Thursday morning, early_**

**_London, United Kingdom_**

"Those customs guys are complete goddamn assholes with no goddamn sense of fucking humour!" Mindy complained.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed. "Get over it girl!"

"Well, we did get away with bringing a lethal weapon into the United Kingdom!" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah: Mindy!" Dave laughed and Mindy scowled.

..._...

We hauled our bags to the arrivals area at Terminal 5 and looked around for a just a minute, before we saw a pair of friendly faces.

"Hi Cam! Hi Nats!" Mindy called.

"Hi Mindy!" Natasha replied and gave Mindy a big hug, with another hug for Chloe. "Hi Chloe!"

"Hi Nats!" Chloe said.

"I won't hug you, if you don't mind, Cam!" I said.

"Same for me!" Dave agreed.

Cameron and Natasha showed us out of the airport and we walked over to the short stay car park. We stopped beside a pair of almost identical cars; the only difference between the two Jaguar XFR-S saloons was the colour. One was Italian Racing Red and the other was Ultra Blue.

We piled our bags into the boots of both cars, before Cameron turned to Dave and me.

"You two come with me, the girls can go with Nats!" Cameron suggested, as he climbed into the driver's seat of the blue Jaguar. I climbed in the back, while Dave got into the front passenger seat. I saw Mindy climb into the front passenger seat of the red Jaguar, with Chloe in the back.

"You both got your licences, I see!" Dave commented.

"Hot off the press!"

"Nice wheels, too!" I said.

"Our birthday presents!" Cameron explained.

"Don't you _dare_ say it Dave!" I cautioned.

"Nice Jag-_wahr_!" Dave said with a huge grin.

"Damn Yanks!" I growled and Cameron laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<br>North East of London_**

A couple of hours later we were quite literally, racing up the 'motorway', as they call the freeways over here!

Natasha was cruising at about eighty-five miles per hour. I had no idea what the actual speed limit was over here, but I really did not think it was eighty plus! Cameron was following at the same speed, about fifty yards or so behind us. Regularly we would both slow down and drift gently past a brightly coloured Police car, often parked up above the road. The Police cars over here seemed to be large BMWs and Volvos, all very powerful vehicles!

We stopped near Birmingham for breakfast, before we proceeded up the M6 motorway. We stopped again, near Carlisle for lunch. I had to admit, that I was now getting tired; we had travelled a _long_ way! I ended up sleeping quite a bit, as did Chloe. The boys were doing the same, apparently.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<br>Central London_**

"She's here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! She was caught on facial recognition arriving at Heathrow, this morning!"

"Okay! Set the plan in motion!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<br>Central Scotland_**

Finally, we arrived at our destination!

We were all very tired and I was sure that Cameron and Natasha were too; they had done an awful lot of driving; over four hundred miles! It did occur to me that maybe we should have flown to Scotland, instead of London!

We were a few miles outside of a place called Falkirk. We turned off the M80, onto local roads. I had to admit, I was amazed when Natasha slowed and turned right, before pressing a button on a device clipped to the sun visor. A pair of wrought iron gates swung open and we drove onto a bricked driveway, before pulling up outside some double wooden doors, of what could only be described as a farmhouse, in the middle of nowhere! Bit different from Chicago and New York, I could tell you!

"This is _your_ place?" I asked in astonishment, as I climbed out of the car and looked around me.

"It is now! It was Daddy's – but now it belongs to both of us," Natasha explained.

"Not bad!" Josh exclaimed approvingly, as he got out of the other Jaguar.

"This way!" Cameron said, unlocking the front door. "Welcome to Southfield!"

..._...

"Wow! This is awesome!" Chloe exclaimed, as we entered the entrance hall. To the left were some stairs and past them on the left, was a dining room, then a large kitchen. A door on the right led to a sitting room. Ahead of us and to the right was the most amazing room that I had _ever_ seen. The room had exposed wooden beams and wood flooring. The room was circular and had a tall, circular, cone shaped ceiling. You could look out onto the fields that surrounded the farmhouse. I was speechless - completely speechless!

Natasha showed us upstairs and to our bedrooms.

"I have the bedroom, at the far end, there. My annoying brother is at the end on the right, there. Opposite ends of the house; it does us good!" Natasha said.

"Yeah! Natasha's a screamer!" Cameron explained and got slapped by Natasha.

"Dave, Mindy! You are both in here, by the stairs. Unfortunately, Josh and Chloe have a room each!" Natasha finished with an evil grin.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll survive a few hours apart!" Dave said, although the expressions coming from Josh and Chloe said otherwise.

"You guys get a couple of hour's kip," Cameron suggested. "We'll wake you around seven for dinner."

"Thanks!" I said and pulled Dave into our room and we lay down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<br>Southfield_**

I woke up to Natasha shaking me; I never even realised that I had fallen asleep!

"It's just after seven, dinner's almost ready and you've got time for a shower. I woke Josh and Chloe first, they're showering now," Natasha said, before she left and closed the door behind her.

I nudged Dave awake.

"That hurt, bitch!" He growled.

I have him a kiss.

"Time to get up, ass!"

..._...

We all sat down in the dining room.

"Nothing special; just pizza and chips! Sorry, I'm not the greatest cook and Nats can burn water!" Cameron explained.

"Sounds a bit like you Mindy!" Dave quipped.

"I can burn you, if you'd like!" I laughed.

It was dark outside and very cold. It was a lot darker than I was used to; I had grown up in New York, where there was always a lot of ambient light, even at night and Chicago was just the same.

"You have a lovely place here, guys," I commented.

..._...

As we ate, we talked.

"So, why exactly _are_ we here?" Dave asked, looking at the twins.

Cameron and Natasha both looked a little uncomfortable and squirmed a bit before replying.

"We think... No, _we know_ that we're in trouble!" Natasha started.

"We've been followed, regularly and well..." Cameron continued.

"We've been threatened by some rather unsavoury types, who wanted us to do some rather unsavoury jobs for them. Jobs that involved killing!" Natasha finished.

I looked inquiringly at Dave and then at Josh and Chloe; they all nodded.

"We'll do what we can, guys!" I confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Updated February 2015._


	2. Blackmail

**_The following morning  
>Friday<em>**

**_Southfield_**

It was just getting light when I woke up.

I was not at all sure what it was that actually woke me up. Nevertheless, there was something strange; something that I had never really heard before.

Silence.

I had never lived anywhere other than in a large city, such as New York or Chicago. Here, though, I could hear some faint traffic sounds, but otherwise nothing. I slid out of bed, being careful not to wake Dave, who was still sound asleep. I felt a lot better, now, after having had a good night's sleep. First off, I grabbed a hot shower, which woke me up properly and then I got dressed, in warm clothes and headed downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Natasha and Josh sitting at the large, wooden kitchen table and drinking coffee.

"Morning!" Josh said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kid!" I replied. "Morning, Nats!"

"Sleep well?" Natasha enquired.

"Very well, thanks! What about you, Joshua?"

"I did okay. It's a bit weird being back 'home'!" Josh replied. "At least people here do things properly, like driving on the correct side of the damn road!"

Natasha grinned and passed me a fresh coffee.

"The coffee's better, too!" Josh added.

..._...

Over the next hour or so, the others joined us in the kitchen.

Chloe still seemed a little tired, but Dave was refreshed from all the travelling yesterday and Cameron was his usual, happy self. This morning the intention was for Natasha to take Chloe and myself, over to the west side of Scotland for a visit. The boys would be keeping themselves busy here, with what, I didn't ask and probably didn't want to know, either!

We all had a large cooked breakfast, prepared by Dave and Cameron, which was actually surprisingly good! After breakfast, we took a short walk around the farmhouse. It was great to be in green countryside, where you could see for miles and in the distance were some mountains; I was looking forward to seeing some more of what the UK had to offer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<br>HM Naval Base, Clyde_**

**_Faslane_**

"May I help you?" The Officer at the bottom of the gangway asked.

"I'm here to see the CO, Lieutenant." I explained with authority, handing over my passport as ID.

The Officer checked the name on the passport and his eyes went wide.

"Thank you, ma'am!" The Officer replied, smartly. "The CO is expecting you; the Petty Officer at the top of the gangway will escort you to the CO's quarters immediately."

The Petty Officer led us through the usual rabbit warren of grey passageways, but I stopped as something caught my eye.

"What the hell is _that_?" I asked, staring uneasily at a large poster on the bulkhead.

"That's Shadow; ship's mascot, ma'am!" The Petty Officer replied with a big grin. "Skipper says she brings us good luck!"

I looked at Mindy, who just smirked back and Natasha tried not to laugh!

..._...

The Petty Officer left us outside my Dad's Cabin. I knocked and we entered.

"Chloe!" My Dad exclaimed, as he picked me up in a tight hug. "How's my little vigilante?"

"She's fine, Daddy and not so little anymore!"

"Hi, Mindy!"

"Commander!"

"Dad, this is Natasha."

"Hello, Commander," Natasha said.

"A Brit!" My Dad commented.

"I am; born and bred!"

"And you've managed to get yourself involved with these two – God help you!" My Dad laughed and received a scowl from me.

..._...

We sat and chatted.

"Why is there an enormous poster of the other _me_ on-board?" I asked accusingly. It had been the blown up image of _me_ at the bank, during the attempted heist!

"Shadow is _very_ close to my heart, as you should know and I feel that she brings the ship good luck!" My Dad explained, nonchalantly. "You know, you two should really start merchandising – you'd make a killing, no pun intended!"

"Okay, I'll send a signed photo when I get back home!" I replied sarcastically, then added facetiously. "Should I be clothed?"

I got a _very_ nasty look from my Dad in response, while Mindy and Natasha laughed themselves stupid!

"Just kidding! Jeez!"

"Anyway, if I dared remove the posters, I'd have a mutiny on my hands. Shadow and Hit Girl are the hottest thing aboard, right now!"

I looked at Mindy, who was trying to hide her face, which had gone a slight pink colour.

My Dad and his destroyer were here on exercises, with other NATO units and would be here for another week. I hoped to be able to visit my Dad again, at some stage, before we all went home. I had not seen him since before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That same time<em>**  
><strong><em>Falkirk<em>**

Once the girls had vanished, we went for a drive.

Cameron let me drive the Jaguar, so I could get used to driving on the _correct_ side of the road, as Joshua delighted in reminding me! I headed out onto the local roads, it felt strange being not only on the wrong side of the road, but on the wrong side of the car, and yes, I did almost get in the wrong side this morning. Again, Joshua had thought this mistake uproariously funny! He tried that with Mindy, he might get himself punched!

I managed to negotiate the first roundabout thing without any problems, the sheer power of the Jaguar made a huge difference, if I was about to make a mistake! The Jaguar was actually crisper to drive then Speedy and much livelier than Beast! We ended up driving through the town of Falkirk; I thought New York drivers were bad, but this lot were just complete nut cases and the road layout was again, nuts! I was actually secretly surprised to get to the other side of Falkirk with the Jaguar still in its pristine condition! Cameron directed us out onto the M9 motorway, which was a bit daunting and we headed south, towards Edinburgh.

I hoped the girls were having fun; they usually did when they were together!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early afternoon<br>Faslane_**

We had left the destroyer and we were now headed towards home.

I had greatly enjoyed the drive over here, as Natasha had taken the back roads, which were twisty and narrow. This was quite nerve racking at times and Chloe must have screamed at least half a dozen times, as Natasha threaded the large car through tight gaps on several different occasions and I was now looking forward to the drive back to Falkirk! However, we had only managed a couple of miles from the naval base, when Natasha suddenly called out a warning.

"Road block!"

I had been talking to Chloe, who was in the back seat and when I turned to look forwards, I saw a large green, 6-tonne truck parked across the road. In front of the vehicle were several men, in camouflage uniforms and they were all armed with assault rifles.

"What the hell?" I demanded, instantly on guard.

Natasha pulled up a dozen yards short of the truck and we were instantly surrounded by the armed men, each of whom, on closer inspection, wore the Green Beret with the Globe and Laurel badge of the Royal Marines Commando. None of the weapons were aimed _at_ us, but the intention was obvious: resist and face the consequences!

..._...

A man, in the uniform of a Royal Navy Commander, came forward to _my_ side of the Jaguar, so I put my window down.

"Could we have a chat, Miss Macready? Also Miss Bennett and of course, Miss King?" The man asked, motioning towards a building off to the left. "Follow the truck!"

With that, the man walked off and the Royal Marines moved away and allowed Natasha to follow the truck into a Ministry of Defence (MOD) facility. I was shocked and from the expressions on the faces of Chloe and Natasha – so were they! This prat knew my name! Why would an Officer in the Royal navy know my name and for that matter, the names of the other girls? My Hit girl senses were going into overdrive in my mind – this situation stank! We parked and then got out of the car. The Royal Marines had followed us into the facility, but they had kept their distance and their weapons ready.

The Commander strolled over, casually and started to talk.

"My name is Mitchell and I work for The Security Service. Let's not beat about the bush, ladies! I know _who_ you are, Miss Macready – who you _really_ are... In addition, what you can do, hence the Royal Marines; you should be flattered that I took such precautions! I am also aware of Miss Bennett's activities with your, ah, organisation and also Miss King's involvement!" Commander Mitchell explained with a smug expression. "Are we all on the same page now?"

His manner made me feel dirty and I was squirming. Questions flew through my mind at lightning speed. Was he bluffing? Did I dare call his bluff? How could this shit be happening? I had no desire to be banged up at 'Her Majesties Pleasure'!

"Just tell us what you want, and then you can fuck off!" I growled, doing my best to control my temper.

"Love the attitude, keep it up! Now, if you can keep yourself restrained for _just_ a minute, I have a job for you..."

"Why would I want to do anything _you_ ask?" I interrupted.

"Do you remember, a long time ago in Chicago – you had some trouble with the Russian Mafia? Yes?" I nodded, with a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Well you killed an accredited diplomat, I believe. Now, we've been leaning on your State Department to bury that little transgression... However, we could always let the FBI come after you, if you wish... Or even the Russians themselves..."

"Get on with it, asshole!" I groaned, knowing I was trapped. "Before I break that scrawny fucking neck of yours!"

A couple of the Royal Marines edged closer, at my words; but they were waved back by Mitchell.

"Let's get the job completed, first; then you can kill me!" Mitchell said, with a smug grin. "We will provide you with the relevant tools and of course, your targets. You will be allowed to use your team, including Mr Lizewski, young Mr Williams and Mr King. I will pop around for a chat tomorrow morning, if that's okay?" Mitchell asked. Not that we really had any choice! "Oh and _don't_ try to leave the country, either!"

"You're a bastard!" Natasha snarled.

"My wife reminds me of that, everyday! Very good! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The Royal Marines mounted up and the truck drove off after Mitchell had climbed into the cab. I was left seething, along with both Chloe and Natasha.

We had been well and truly setup!

..._...

The drive back to Falkirk was animated, to say the least!

Natasha felt that it was her fault that I had been dragged into this and Chloe was pissed that they had known exactly where to find us. Ultimately, it was _my_ fault for providing them with a lever, to use against me in the first place.

Dave would go ballistic when I told him!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that afternoon<br>Southfield_**

Dave went ballistic when I told him!

It took several minutes to calm him down, so that we could talk, sensibly. Josh and Cameron were also understandably upset by events, too.

"Dave, I have no choice and apparently, neither do any of us! Let's just see this through and take each step as it comes, what else can we do?"

"I am _so_ sorry guys," Natasha insisted.

"That's enough of that Natasha - don't blame yourselves; shit happens!" I said, with a smile. "It's _my_ fault for getting carried away, with those damn Russians!"

"So we just wait for that asshole to come tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"I suppose!" I replied.

..._...

The rest of the afternoon was rather subdued, but by the evening, we had cheered up enough to enjoy ourselves over a slightly better dinner, than the previous night.

Dave and Cameron had cooked some very good steaks, to go with the 'chips', as they called the fries over here. I got the impression that everything Cameron cooked had 'chips' on the side! I also tried an interesting new drink called Irn-Bru; it had a weird taste that I actually liked! Josh was familiar with the drink and enjoyed it too, but Dave and Chloe stuck to Pepsi Max!

After dinner, Natasha showed me to a building outside, that they had converted into a kind of gym, with some weights and running machines. There was also a suspended punch bag, which I decided to call 'Mitchell'. I spent a good hour pounding 'Mitchell', which felt strangely satisfying!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Updated February 2015._


	3. Courier

**_The following morning_**  
><strong><em>Saturday<em>**

**_Southfield_**

We awoke that morning, with some trepidation.

Breakfast was a subdued affair; everybody felt that only bad would come along with Mitchell's visit, this morning.

We were _not_ to be disappointed!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<em>**

Three vehicles pulled into the driveway.

Mitchell climbed out of one of them and walked over to me. He still wore that same shit-eating grin from yesterday and I so wanted to rip it off of his face! The drivers of the cars all got out and stood ready, all were visibly armed.

"Good morning! Hope we all slept well!" Mitchell said, in his smarmy manner.

God, this man was just horrible, he made my skin crawl. I also noticed that Dave was incandescent with rage and was obviously struggling to control his emotions; he was itching for an excuse to rip this man's head off! I had talked with Dave, earlier this morning and we had both promised each other that we would try to control our emotions and bury our hate for this man, until the task was over.

"Just get on with it, you fucking halfwit!" I growled.

"Driving around in ninety-thousand pound Jaguars is _not_ very subtle, so I am providing these two vehicles for your use," Mitchell said, indicating two of the vehicles; a pair of identical and brand-new Ford Mondeo hatchbacks.

"Nice!" Josh said, sarcastically.

"They are anonymous, the roads are full of them! I even made sure that they were automatics; I do know how you yanks hate 'stick-shifts'!"

I fantasised about where I could insert a stick-shift!

"In the back of each car, you will find several bags. In those bags you will find your equipment; this includes clothing, body armour and weapons. Those weapons are all virgin and they cannot be traced back to HMG. The cars are powerful and should suit your needs. The registrations are special and should not be changed or interfered with. If the Police, or any other official agency, should run the plates, they will get a 'do not touch' response. You will be untouchable on the roads, but _don't_ abuse this privilege!"

"You will also find a documents package. This has alternative British Identification for _all_ of you, in your real names, which will protect you if you should be arrested. You will also find cards, with my details, which will act as 'get out of jail free' cards, which I sincerely hope _will not be required_! There will be a pair of credit cards for yourself and Mr Lizewski, for expenses; please don't buy anything ridiculous, as the credit limit could technically buy an aircraft carrier! Your documents entitle you to carry a concealed firearm. However, please remember, this is the United Kingdom and _not_ the Wild West. It is frowned upon for firearms to be carried, even by the Police, let alone teenaged vigilantes! Use the supplied communications equipment; it is secure. Your first assignment will be delivered by courier, this afternoon! Goodbye and good luck, Miss Macready!"

..._...

As soon as Mitchell and his men had gone, we unloaded all the equipment from the cars and carried the heavy bags into the house. We closed the blinds in the sitting room, pushed back the furniture and started to unpack everything.

Two hours later, we had everything checked and laid out on the floor.

We each had a full set of black combat clothing, with high specification body armour, which included lightweight boots and ski masks. I was annoyed to see that MI5 had managed to get our sizes down perfectly! For weapons, they had been very generous and again, they seemed to have done their homework and were annoyingly accurate. We had four G36C assault rifles, two P90 PDWs, three Glock 17 Gen4 pistols, one Glock 19 Gen4 pistol, two FN Five-seveN Mk 2 pistols and two Remington Model 870 tactical shotguns. All of the relevant ammunition and holsters were also included, plus suppressors, combat lights and laser designators. The two Ford Mondeos had steel lock-boxes bolted into the 'boot', weird name for the trunk! There was also a good selection of knives, but no swords and a selection of flash-bang and smoke grenades; the cunt had obviously thought himself very funny, by supplying _purple_ smoke grenades!

There were six, standard looking smartphones, which when turned on, were anything but! They were preloaded with our numbers and also some emergency contact numbers. The phones were secured with a thumb print, which we activated as soon as we turned the phones on.

Next, we turned our attention to the supplied document package.

Dave, Chloe and I now had British Passports, which was a laugh! Dave could pull off a very good English accent – like he was born here, but Chloe and I were obviously Americans! The photo of me was actually very good; not sure where that had come from. There were also UK driving licences for Dave and I. interestingly my new ID put me as being twenty; not sure that I had the tits to pull that off, but I could only try! Josh checked out my British Passport.

"Twenty! You've not got the tits for it; not like Natasha!" Josh confirmed, then blushed, before he yelled out when Chloe belted him, with her hand.

"Joshua, keep your eyes off other girl's tits!" Chloe growled dangerously.

"You can't exactly miss them and Mindy's...!" Josh complained, before shutting up rather quickly, while Natasha seemed completely at ease with her chest being openly discussed.

"Don't worry! I'm used to it; they've been growing and growing since I was eleven!" Natasha explained. "You can look – just don't touch!"

"I wouldn't even think about it!" Josh said.

"Yeah, right!" Chloe growled, unconvinced and gave Josh a nasty glare.

..._...

Natasha made us all sandwiches for lunch.

"Surprised she didn't burn them!" Cameron quipped and received a vicious scowl from his sister.

The joking and happiness gradually went away as the afternoon wore on. Everybody was dreading the courier arriving with whatever warped task Mitchell had planned for us. I could only assume that the task was a hit, considering the equipment that we had been provided with!

"Okay guys! One thing to remember, this is the United Kingdom. This country has the most CCTV cameras of any country in the world and not much in the way of civil liberties. They have a wonderful place, down south, called GCHQ at Cheltenham which basically sucks up every electronic signal in the UK. So be warned, don't trust Mitchell when he says the comms are secure! Don't say anything personal, okay!" I cautioned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<em>**  
><strong><em>Southfield<em>**

The courier arrived and delivered the expected additional documents package.

The package contained a folder with briefing documents and photos. It appeared that we were going after an organised crime group that had links with terrorism. Apparently these were people that the British were unable to touch, at least officially. Therefore they wanted somebody deniable to do their dirty work. From what I could tell, these people deserved to die and I had no problem with that; it was after all what I had been doing since I was six! The difference was that Big Daddy and Hit Girl protected Americans in New York City. Yes, things changed and I was now doing the same thing, but in Chicago. Mind you we were kind of international now, what with Josh and now Cameron and Natasha!

The target was in the City of Glasgow, to the west of Falkirk and consisted of four men that the British Government wanted terminated with extreme prejudice!

We had an address and details of when the targets were expected to be at home and also information concerning any weapons that they might have and also skills that they might be able to use against us. The target was not a problem and there was nothing complicated about it either. I was not being complacent, but I had a feeling that Mitchell would give us an easy target first, just so that he could see what we were capable of!

First off, I wanted to make a reconnaissance of the target; so Dave and I, along with Natasha, headed towards Glasgow in one of the Mondeos. I set Cameron, Josh and Chloe to work checking all of the equipment and cleaning the weapons. I drove, as I needed the practice at driving on the wrong side of the road. The Ford Mondeo was not bad to drive and was the very first diesel that I had ever driven! It was also fast; just over two litres and two hundred horse-power! The car also had satellite navigation, which helped enormously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Southern Glasgow<em>**

Fifty minutes later, I pulled over and parked on a street just around the corner from the target.

The three of us went for a walk down the target street and circled the block. The address was a ground floor apartment (they called it a flat, over here), in the third building along the street. We had the layout of the 'flat'; there were two bedrooms, a lounge, a kitchen and a bathroom. We had a choice of entrance: front, back or both. The easiest entry would be using a flash-bang through the front and rear windows, then entering the building with suppressed, automatic weapons. We would need to be very careful that we avoided collateral damage _and_ civilian casualties.

Next we checked out the nearby roads and possible escape routes. It turned out that we would need to be very careful, as we would be less than a mile from a major Police station, plus it would be a twenty mile drive, back to safety.

We drove back using the most ideal escape route, which used the motorway network, nearly the whole way back to Southfield.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<em>**  
><strong><em>Southfield<em>**

Now came the detail planning.

We didn't have our combat suits, which would have made entering through a window easy; instead we would use breaching rounds, fired from the shotguns which would shatter the glass. Our planning covered who would be where, when and why. Everybody needed to know the entire plan and we went over it again and again until everybody was as comfortable as possible with it. The actual attack, would be before dawn.

Till then, we needed sleep and once all the equipment was checked, double checked and then triple checked, the cars were loaded and we went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Updated February 2015._


	4. Assault

**Author's Note:**_ Going out on a limb with this chapter; hope it goes down well!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The following morning<br>Sunday_**

**_Southfield_**

**_2:00 A.M._**

We awoke, we showered, we ate breakfast, and we got ourselves geared up.

Everybody was nervous; even me!

Me nervous? I was a veteran of probably hundreds of assaults; well, it just felt different, I supposed! I checked Josh and Chloe to ensure that both were correctly geared up, especially the body armour. I had been in a bit of a quandary about Josh and Chloe; I didn't want anything to happen to them and had considered leaving them behind while just using Cameron and Natasha. I had to scratch that idea as both Chloe and Josh were highly experienced and Chloe was the best operator in Fusion, after Dave and myself and much more experienced than Josh.

By the time we were ready, it was just after three in the morning, so we headed out, keeping to the speed limits and trusted that we would not be stopped by the Police.

* * *

><p><strong><em>South Glasgow<em>**

**_3:58 A.M._**

We arrived without any problems and the team were ready and in their positions.

Dave would assault from the rear of the building, while I would assault from the front. Cameron and Natasha were located at each end of the street, acting as getaway drivers and lookouts with the Mondeos. Josh and Chloe were backups, to Dave and me, respectively. We were all fully blacked out and wearing ski masks.

Dave and I were both ready with the shotguns that were loaded with breaching rounds. Chloe and I were outside of the window for the front bedroom, while Dave and Josh were outside the window for the rear bedroom. There was little to no activity on the street as we all waited to move.

The time ticked over to four o'clock and Dave gave the command.

"Go!"

We both fired the shotguns together, shattering not just the windows, but also the silence of the early morning.

The windows exploded into clouds of glass fragments, Chloe and Josh then threw in a flash-bang grenade each, before we all stood away from the window and covered our eyes and ears, while the grenades detonated with their usual bright flash and booming noise.

Once the flash had faded, Dave and I launched into our respective rooms, with our G36C assault rifles at the ready. Chloe and Josh kept guard outside, with their P90s, as the deafening noise echoed around the building and neighbouring streets.

I shone the flashlight, mounted below the barrel of the G36C, into the faces of two men and checked that they were the correct targets. The two men were completely confused by the rude awakening; so I promptly put them out of their misery, with a three-round burst into each head. The two men were now unidentifiable, at least visually and the beds were now very, very red!

"I'm done!" I reported.

"Me, too!" Dave added.

"Let's get outta here! That cock sucking asshole, with a dick up his arse, should be happy!" I growled.

"Transport is on its way!" Natasha called and I heard a car accelerate and then skid to a halt outside and another car reverse at high speed up the road, before coming to a rapid halt alongside the first.

Dave and Josh dived into Cameron's Mondeo, which was in front, while Chloe and I dived into Natasha's Mondeo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>South Glasgow<em>**

**_4:06 A.M._**

Once we were loaded, Cameron put his foot down and we accelerated out of the street and turned right, straight through a set of traffic lights that were currently at red. We accelerated past the Ibrox football stadium, just as a pair of marked Police cars shot past us, on the other side of the road. We had passed seventy, before Cameron stood on the brakes and we made a fast left at the roundabout. Natasha was tailing us, about thirty or so yards back. Ten seconds later, Josh yelled out, from the back seat.

"Police car, behind us!"

A marked Police 5-series BMW had just turned off the roundabout, at speed, between us and Natasha; its blue lights were flashing and the siren was screaming. Cameron accelerated up the road, through another set of traffic lights, this time at green, and went left onto the M8 motorway. He rapidly accelerated to over one hundred miles per hour. The Police BMW was only yards behind, but then suddenly the Police car broke off the chase, shut off its lights and siren and slowed down. I seriously hoped they had run the plates and followed the relevant instructions attached.

Natasha caught up, as we passed over the Kingston Bridge and both cars raced through the centre of the City of Glasgow, completely unmolested by the Police.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Southfield<em>**

**_4:45 A.M._**

We made it home safely and parked the Mondeos around the back of the stables.

As soon as we got into the house, we all collapsed onto chairs in the kitchen. That had indeed been an interesting morning! Everyone pulled off their combat gear and went for showers, then Josh, Chloe, Dave and I set to and cleaned our weapons, while Natasha and Cameron started on breakfast.

"Well that could have gone worse!" Josh admitted.

"Well done, all of you!" I said.

"At least we got away; it looked as though Mitchell was right about the cars!" Cameron commented.

"I suppose!" I admitted grudgingly.

After our weapons were cleaned and ready for their next use, we sat down and had a quick breakfast of bacon sandwiches, before we all went to bed for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<em>**  
><strong><em>Southfield<em>**

I awoke and rolled out of bed.

I pulled on some warm clothes then checked on Dave; he was still asleep. I considered waking him but decided to leave him and went to check on Chloe only to find that her bed was empty! I peered in on Josh and found Chloe cuddled in the bed, with Josh's arms wrapped around her.

"We didn't do anything!" Josh said, quickly, as he opened one eye and smiled up at me.

"I never said a word!" I replied and smirked at him.

"Chloe was feeling lonely and came through a couple of hours ago," Josh explained, as he wormed his way out from Chloe and left her to sleep.

"You okay?" I asked, as Josh pulled on some jeans and a jumper.

"Yeah, the extra sleep helped and the adrenalin has well and truly worn off now!"

We both went downstairs and grabbed a coffee. I put on the TV in the kitchen and caught the mid-morning news, but saw nothing more than a reference to a small gas explosion in Glasgow! That was when the mobile phone rang.

"Good morning!" The smarmy git said in greeting.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"Well done for this morning and my congratulations to your team! But then a boy scout with a BB gun could have pulled that one off!"

"Get on with it!" I growled and tried very hard to resist the urge to shout obscenities at him.

"I'll let you all rest for today. Another courier will be along in the morning with a _real job_, good day."

I barely resisted the temptation to throw the mobile phone, very hard against the wall!

"Bastard!" I yelled.

"Mitchell?" Dave asked as he sat down at the table, followed by Cameron.

"Yeah. He sends his congratulations!"

"Creepy bastard!" Natasha commented as she joined us, along with a yawning and grumpy looking Chloe.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Natasha and I drove into Falkirk; I had some shopping to do!<p>

We stopped off at six different phone shops and I bought six different 'Pay-As-You-Go' cell phones, all on different networks, some of which I had never actually heard of! I hoped this would allow us to communicate between ourselves without Mitchell eavesdropping! The man in the O2 shop fucking laughed at me, when I asked for a cheap 'cell phone', instead of asking for a 'mobile'; asshole!

I enjoyed seeing a bit more of life in Scotland. At one stage I had to ask Natasha what language some of the people were speaking, as I had only understood about four words in ten! The bitch burst out laughing and explained that it was the Scottish accent that I was having difficulty understanding, not to mention some local word and phrase variations!

While in the 'supermarket' or grocery store, I also availed myself of some British candy. Natasha assured me that I'd like British chocolate. I had a bite of a Yorkie, which was kinda sweet, but not bad and Maltesers tasted awesome and as for the Mars bars, I love caramel – I'd never had one before, though I was sure you could get them stateside! Needless to say, I stocked up on some Mars bars and Maltesers!

We got back to Southfield around lunchtime and Natasha and I had brought four enormous buckets of KFC back with us, which everybody enjoyed! Josh was a bit jealous about the candy, as apparently he had really missed what he called 'decent chocolate' and not that 'American crap'! I suggested that Cameron take him into Falkirk to stock up, as he wasn't eating any of mine!

..._...

After lunch I had Chloe make a phone call to her father and pass on a certain request from me.

Thirty minutes later, we received a call back and a meeting was arranged for later that afternoon, in Stirling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<em>**  
><strong><em>Stirling<em>**

Chloe and I sat waiting in a McDonald's, in the City of Stirling, a dozen or so miles north of Falkirk.

At a little after four, two men entered the McDonald's restaurant and sat down across from us. One of the men was Chloe's father and the other was a very tall man, who smiled and seemed very likeable.

"Afternoon, girls!" Commander Bennett said happily. "Please let me introduce Captain Rabb, of the Judge Advocate General's Corps. You're lucky he's up here observing the NATO exercises."

"Captain!" We both said in greeting.

"Captain, this is my daughter Chloe and her friend, Mindy!"

"I first met your father, Chloe, about twelve years ago and he had a lovely little girl on his arm, she must have been about two!" Captain Rabb said.

"That would have been me!" Chloe admitted and blushed slightly.

"A lovely daughter you have, Ryan!"

"Thanks, Captain!"

Now, down to business.

"Captain, I need information on a man who may, or may not, be MI5, he also may or may not, be a full Commander in the Royal Navy. His name appears to be Mitchell, can you help?" I asked tentatively and passed over a photo that Dave had surreptitiously taken the other day.

Captain Rabb looked at Commander Bennett for a moment.

"I may know some people at the embassy, who work for certain agencies that may be able to help," Captain Rabb mused. "This is important?"

"Hell yes, Captain!" I replied seriously. "More than you could ever know!"

"Okay, give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can do - no promises, though!" Captain Rabb advised, after a few moments thought.

"Commander Bennett says you can be quite creative and sometimes unorthodox in your methods!" I said, with a smirk.

"He did, did he? For a charming young lady, like you, I'll pull out all the stops!"

I felt myself blushing madly!

"Thank you, Captain!" I replied and tried to hide my discomfort.

Chloe gave her Dad a hug and both men left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Southfield<em>**

When I got back, I declared war on Dave!

The bastard had eaten two of my Mars bars and a packet of Maltesers! Chloe decided she wanted some of the action too and had stolen my last Mars bar! Josh thought this was very funny, so I pinched some of his candy and almost choked myself eating a Wispa Gold in one; it was almost worth the choking just for the caramel, which was to die for!

"You don't normally choke with something large in your mouth!" Dave quipped and I almost died with embarrassment!

We had 'fish and chips' for our meal that evening with rather a weird surprise afterwards. I called it an instant heart-attack, but Natasha called it a deep-fried Mars bar! I did try one and only got halfway through it before I gave up; I liked my arteries free and clear! For some reason they deep-fried almost anything here!

I could not believe that we had all started fighting over candy! But it was a fun evening and I was grateful that the Tesco store in Falkirk was open twenty-four hours! Damn, I'm gonna feel sick in the morning after all this candy!

..._...

There was also one other incident that I had sworn Natasha to absolute secrecy about. That incident had occurred while we were out getting the phones, earlier on that day.

We were in the centre of Falkirk and well, my mind had been elsewhere – never mind where! I must have stumbled or tripped, because I felt myself flying through the air and then being caught by some strong hands and arms.

I looked up into a ruggedly handsome, smiling face.

"You okay, young lady?" The man asked with a British accent, but there was a faint trace of Scottish mixed in.

I was kinda speechless for a moment, but then I finally got my wits together.

"I'm fine, err, thank you!" I said as the man helped me back to my feet.

"You seem like a girl who is normally quicker on her feet!"

The man looked into my eyes for a moment.

"And if I may say so, you look to be able to handle yourself and there is a darkness to your eyes; you must lead a very violent life! Sorry, didn't mean to intrude; you just remind me of somebody," The man said. "Anyway, take care; we wouldn't want a lovely American girl like you ending up in hospital!"

The man walked off muttering something about 'a good idea for another chapter' and left me standing there, utterly speechless. Natasha finally cleared the air for me.

"You fancied him, didn't you?"

"What! No, of course not!" I blurted out.

"Come on, Mindy! You may have forgotten, but you're a girl and when your brain sees something it likes, your body just reacts and there is sod all you can do about it! You just enjoy, go home, change your knickers and get on with your day!"

"I _do not_ need to change my knickers!" I growled and my face was suddenly feeling very hot.

"I saw your face Mindy, you must have felt something!"

"Not a word to anybody and definitely _not_ Dave!" I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Updated February 2015._


	5. The Capital

**_The following morning  
>Monday<em>**

**_Southfield_**

I was right, my stomach _was_ sore the next morning!

However, I was very pleased to see that both Chloe and Josh were suffering too; Dave though was typically his fine cheery self! A good walk outside eased my stomach enough for breakfast and then I settled down to some training with Natasha and Chloe. The boys opted for a run around the fields.

..._...

As expected, a courier arrived towards lunchtime and he gave us a package disturbingly similar to the previous one.

I opened the package and sifted through the items inside. The next target would be in the Capital - London!

* * *

><p>This was going to be a big job with two targets and would be extremely dangerous.<p>

I spent the next hour reading the documents and nibbling on some chocolate covered raisins, that Josh called 'sheep droppings'! Finally, I looked up at Dave, who had been reading through each item, once I had finished with it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"We would be totally nuts to accept this!" Dave responded.

"I know... The chances of success are very slim," I replied. "While the chances of being killed by a Metropolitan Police Trojan unit are very high!"

I had discovered, while reading the intelligence information and using the internet, that London had specialised ARVs (Armed Response vehicles) that often used a 'Trojan' call sign. These were highly trained and were authorised to shoot us on sight, in certain circumstances! Our main problems would be from SCO19, which was a Specialist Firearms Command and London's equivalent of SWAT, and the Diplomatic Protection Group, that used red Police cars, most of which carried armed officers, and there were armed motorcyclists with powerful BMWs.

We would need to relocate down south, to London. We would have two days to travel and complete a reconnaissance of the target. The assault was to take place on the Wednesday evening. After speaking with Natasha, she said that we would all be able to stay at their father's house in London. There would also be secure parking for the cars, which of course would be loaded with weapons and equipment, none of which would be remotely legal!

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<em>**

Another courier arrived.

This time, though, the package was from Captain Rabb! The package contained a single folder that detailed one Ian Mitchell. The document was heavily redacted, but that was to be expected. Yes, he was an Officer in the Royal Navy and yes, he currently held the rank of Commander. He was also currently serving with British Intelligence: The Security Service or MI5, as it was more commonly known.

There wasn't much else, but there was a note that mentioned Mitchell's skill at getting complex jobs done, 'by any means necessary'! In this case I assumed 'by any means necessary' to mean _us_! There was other information, but I would read it later.

..._...

Before heading for London, we needed to ensure that our identities would be protected.

I had absolutely no desire to serve time in a British prison, nor did I want to be arrested the moment that I set foot back into the United States of America! The same applied to Dave, Josh and Chloe. Chloe and I had distinctive hair, so that would need to be hidden.

Chloe and I would wear ball caps and dark sunglasses. Our hair would be kept up and tucked away under the ball caps. This would reduce the exposure that we would get to the masses of CCTV cameras that would be watching our every move in London.

We had all our gear packed by late afternoon and we then started our long drive down to London. Dave and Cameron were driving first and would do the first hundred and fifty miles or so. We had a total of four hundred and twenty miles to cover, which would be expected to take about seven hours, depending on how much we stopped and how fast we drove.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eight hours later<br>Forty miles north of London_**

My Mobile phone rang.

It was that asshole!

"Just thought I'd let you know that I've covered your Congestion Charge!" Mitchell said.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your road Congestion Charge; you need it to drive in central London – enjoy your stay!"

"Bastard!" I growled.

"Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah! He said that he's covered our 'Congestion Charge'," I explained.

"Oh, almost forgot about that shit charge!" Natasha replied. "One less thing to worry about, then!"

..._...

The drive had been very long. What the hell, that asshole was doing up at past midnight, I had no idea! We had stopped four times to use the bathroom and eat. Currently Natasha and Cameron were driving. It was weird driving through London during the early morning, but I tried to keep awake and look at my surroundings, before we finally pulled up outside a town house in a part of London called Mayfair.

"Fuck me!" Josh had exclaimed when he first went in.

We unloaded the two cars and carried all of our equipment inside, doing our best not to disturb the neighbours. Once the cars were empty and secure, it was time for bed, despite it being almost two o'clock on Tuesday morning!

"Chloe, Josh; you two can sleep in this bedroom. Dave and Mindy, in that bedroom. We'll share the bedroom upstairs," Natasha said, pointing out each bedroom. The house was arranged over six floors, two of which were below ground level and included a roof terrace. "I'll get you guys up about nine, night!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<br>Tuesday_**

**_Mayfair_**

I hated waking up in strange surroundings.

Only this time it wasn't all that strange; I could hear noise outside, it almost felt like home!

Natasha barged in.

"Oh, you're awake! Fancy a swim?"

"What!" I responded curiously. "Yeah!"

"Well grab your swimsuit, unless you're skinny dipping! I'll get Josh and Chloe up!"

Natasha reappeared wearing a two-piece bikini and with a tired looking Chloe behind her. Chloe was in her usual one-piece swimsuit and I was too. Apparently, Josh was struggling to wake up and so was Dave, so we left them while Chloe and I followed Natasha down the spiral staircase, past the 'ground floor', as they called the first floor here and then through some double doors.

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed. In front of me was a damn swimming pool, not a large one, but still a swimming pool!

Natasha dumped a pile of towels onto the floor and jumped in. I followed with Chloe; it was very warm and felt really good on my sore muscles. By the time Cameron, Dave and Josh appeared; we were relaxing and enjoying the water.

"Come on assholes!" I shouted; the water had woken me up properly and helped my muscles ease from the long drive, last night.

..._...

After we had been in the pool for forty minutes, Natasha suggested that we leave the lads and she pulled Chloe and me through the double doors, past the spiral staircase and through another set of double doors.

Again, I was shocked. It was a small gym! It was very well equipped, which was a surprise. I turned to Natasha.

"You have a very nice place here!"

"Not bad, is it!" Natasha responded and she sounded a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>After we had dressed and had breakfast, we all went out on foot, for the survey of our target.<p>

"Right guys, we're going to take the tube. These are Oyster cards," Natasha said, passing us all a credit card sized card. "They will get us on and off the tube. I had a few, so I topped them up, before we came. You swipe them at the ticket barriers, in the tube stations."

"Tube?" Chloe enquired.

"The Underground," Josh replied. "It's like the New York subway; the trains travel in tubes, hence, 'The Tube'."

"Oh, right got ya!"

..._...

We walked down to Green Park tube station and caught a train to Leicester Square, on the Piccadilly line. The trip did not take long, but it was very noisy and it rattled! I was glad to be back out in the fresh air, too and I was a little wide-eyed, as this was my first time _ever_ in a foreign capital. Josh had seen it all before, but I saw Chloe and Dave looking around wide-eyed, too!

"Dave, get some photos of us will ya!" I suggested. "Would give us a good cover."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late Afternoon<em>**

**_Knightsbridge, London_**

It had been a good day and we had located the building with our quarry. It was located near Canary Wharf, in the financial district of London. The danger and risk, was unbelievable! There were indeed, better ways to commit suicide!

We had just passed Harrod's on the way back to the house, when I started to sense something amiss. A few minutes later, I stopped and looked at Dave meaningfully.

Dave read my expression, correctly.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"A shit load!" I replied. "_Don't_ look around. Couple at two o'clock – they pretend to be 'in love', but spend their time watching _us_! Man at four o'clock; he's reading a book, but not reading the book - he's watching us too! I have identified three other tails. These are professionals; Daddy trained me in counter-surveillance, in case we were ever followed."

"Mitchell?" Dave asked.

"No; he has no reason to follow us... I am quite sure that he knows I would spot the tail. This is worse; possibly some other UK counter-terror unit, maybe SCO19; which would be bad news - for us!" I countered.

"Crap!" Dave said.

I explained everything to the others who all had the same reaction as Dave!

"You all know what to do and you have your escape routes. We meet at alternate one. Take your time, do not rush and clear your tails and above all - do not allow yourselves be caught! You all have Mitchell's number, if required. Now, we split up into our two teams. Luck guys!" I said feeling intensely worried.

As a group, we headed towards the Burlington Arcade, except that just as we were about to enter, Chloe, Natasha and I, bolted across the street and then turned right down Duke Street. Dave, with Josh and Cameron headed casually into the Arcade. I smiled as I noticed confusion among our trackers, as they rapidly split up, to follow us.

At the end of the street, we turned left, towards St James' Square. I had identified two men and a woman, following us. Normally, as Hit Girl, I would set a trap and kill them - but not here and not people doing their jobs, protecting the United Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Burlington Arcade<em>**

"Who the hell spends that much on a pair of bloody shoes?" Josh commented, looking in some windows, as we walked up the Arcade.

I saw three men moving towards us; they were not concealing their movements anymore.

"Let's pick up the pace, guys!" I suggested and we headed to the far end of the arcade and turned right, crossing the street and following Burlington Gardens, as far as Savile Row, where we turned left.

Part way along Savile Row Josh peered into the window of an intriguing looking shop called 'Kingsman'.

"Way out of your league, boy!" I laughed as I watched a stunning young woman exit the shop.

"Hold on Eggsy, just coming!" She called down the street, as we continued in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>St James' Square<em>**

We separated, with Chloe turning left around the square and Natasha turning right. I continued forwards and loitered between a pair of large Range Rover SUVs. The two men split off, following the two girls, while the woman came after me. I dropped behind one Range Rover and lay flat on the black top.

Just as the woman's feet were passing me, I rolled under the Range Rover and took the woman's feet from under her. She tried to reach for a holstered Glock 17, on her hip, but her hand caught in her jacket. I grabbed the pistol from her and threw it away, after ejecting and pocketing the magazine. I continued my roll under the next Range Rover and ran south towards St James' Park. Chloe and Natasha were running, a hundred yards ahead.

The two men pursuing the two girls had stopped and now turned towards me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Savile Row<em>**

We picked up our pace and we were a few dozen yards ahead of the three men tailing us.

I led us to the right, down New Burlington Street and then we crossed Regent Street and we all ran into the Hamley's store. We loitered for a minute or two, before we left the store, turning right and heading north up Regent Street. Our tail seemed to have lost us. I noticed two of the men looking around urgently. We kept walking until we got to Oxford Circus and caught a tube train south, to Victoria Station.

We stopped in a coffee shop at the station for a breather and kept a good eye on our surroundings, while we waited for the girls to get in contact.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Updated February 2015._


	6. Evasion

**_Late afternoon  
>Tuesday<em>**

**_St James' Square, London_**

I faced the two men, as they came towards me.

The men just smiled at me, but _not_ in a happy way, as I flexed my muscles and readied myself for a fight.

"_Right, little girl_!" One of the men said, with a strong accent.

I smirked; these were fucking eastern Europeans; hired muscle! I thrust out my right fist, striking one man's throat and he went down gagging. My left foot connected with the other man's throat and he too, went down. I saw the woman hastening towards me and then it all went to shit again.

"Police... Stay where you are!"

I turned and saw a uniformed Metropolitan Police Officer running towards me. The woman turned away at the sight of the Police Officer and headed west, so I smiled at the approaching Police Officer with both hands out by my sides, keeping the palms up. This should give the Police Officer a momentary sense of false security... Then I span on my heel and ran.

"Stop! Police!" The Police Officer yelled and he started running after me; he was fast too! I could hear him calling for backup, via his radio.

I ran hard after the two girls. We had a plan for just this eventuality and I hoped that the two girls would remember what to do. We ran down to Pall Mall and split up. Chloe flagged down a passing black cab, dived in and took off in an easterly direction. Natasha ran across Pall Mall, dodging cars and flagged down a black cab that was going in the opposite direction; she dived in and took off to the west.

I dodged the same cars, crossing Pall Mall and raced east, then south towards St James' Park.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chloe, in a black cab, heading east<em>**

I told the cab driver to head for Tower Bridge, then I sat back and took a deep breath to calm myself down, then tried to enjoy the passing sights.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natasha, in a black cab, heading west<em>**

I was out of breath after running across Pall Mall and dodging the cars. I breathlessly asked the cab driver to take me to the Imperial War Museum, then I sat back to relax.

* * *

><p><strong><em>St James' Park<em>**

I was still running.

I had just crossed The Mall and had tried to blend in by taking photos of Buckingham Palace, but just then a Police BMW stopped several yards past me and then reversed back, switching on its blue lights.

I didn't wait to see what happened next, I just ran south as fast as I could; this damn city was turning out to be fucking dangerous!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fifteen minutes later<br>Tower Bridge_**

I was very worried about Mindy.

While I was standing on this rather amazing bridge and looking towards The Tower of London and a large British Warship: the HMS Belfast, I was thinking of Mindy, a few miles away, running from the Police. Seeing the warship also reminded me about Dad, hundreds of miles north of us, in Scotland.

Considering this could be my one trip to London, possibly ever, I took in the sights. It was very different to New York and Chicago. There were some weird buildings too! On the left was The Shard and to the right The Gherkin, apparently! Weird names or what?

I waited about twenty minutes and then flagged down another black cab.

"Trafalgar Square, please!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Imperial War Museum<em>**

I was bored.

Been there, seen that! I was worried though. My friends were alone in London and Mindy was being chased by the Police. I knew that Mindy could cope, but for her, this was a foreign country with very different laws and a very different culture.

I trusted Mindy, but hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid. This wasn't Chicago, where she ruled and had the respect of the Police. Here she was a potential terrorist, especially if she started shooting, or killing in public!

After about twenty minutes I flagged down a cab, this time a red one.

"Trafalgar Square, please!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Park Crescent<em>**

I was finally standing still.

Damn, the sweat was pouring off me!

The cab that I had flagged down near St James' Park drove off, leaving me standing alongside a large white, crescent shaped building. I dived between some trees and removed my cap and sunglasses, before letting my hair down and tidying myself up. The Police were looking for a young girl, with a ball cap and short hair, so now I had instant long hair and no ball cap!

I waited for fifteen minutes, but kept on the move and mingled with the other people around me. Then I climbed into another black cab that I had hailed.

"Trafalgar Square, please!" I called to the driver.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trafalgar Square<em>**

It was getting dark by the time I arrived at Trafalgar Square and I had climbed out of the cab.

I found Chloe and Natasha standing beneath Nelson's Column. The three of us started walking together and keeping an eye open for trouble while we headed towards The National Gallery, where we were able to talk amongst the crowds.

For now we seemed free of any followers and the two girls were okay.

We left Trafalgar Square and headed towards Piccadilly Circus. I had to hand it to the Brits, they had some really cool place names and no, I saw nothing remotely sexual about Nelson's 'column'. But Chloe, on the other hand, with her somewhat disturbed mind, did! She and Natasha were giggling away, several feet behind me and getting on my nerves. Finally, I had had enough.

I span around.

"Chloe! Time and a place!" I growled. "Look, you two can make out when we get to safety!"

Chloe and Nats traded looks and smirked, then Chloe opened her mouth again.

"We're game... If you'll make it a threesome, Mindy!"

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Chloe Bennett, I should slap you stupid for that comment!" I growled angrily.

"Might get me in the mood!" Chloe responded brazenly.

That fucking little bitch had a sewer for a fucking mind! I started walking again, while the two dirty bitches continued muttering and giggling.

Then I had a thought: I wonder what Dave would think, watching three young girls naked and...

Ewww, Mindy... Stop it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piccadilly Circus<em>**

Finally, we sat down on the steps of the fountain to rest. We were all exhausted, especially me!

I called Dave and advised him of what had happened. He was shocked and worried, to say the least. The three boys seemed to be in the clear, so I suggested that they head back to the house. I was still worried about being tracked us, so we headed up Shaftesbury Avenue and joined the hundreds of people milling about.

Several minutes later, I was getting more worried! My Hit Girl sense told me that we _were_ being watched, but what could we do? Was it the Police, or somebody else? We couldn't lead the Police, or worse, back to the house. I thought of calling Mitchell, but no, I did not trust that bastard!

We wandered around for another half an hour and I was able to confirm my suspicions when I identified that woman again, from earlier. We could not keep this up all night, it was time to get out of here and lay low for the night.

I called for help! Actually, I sent a text, but still I got a quick response.

'_Oxford Circus. Outside H&M. 40mins._'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forty minutes later<em>**  
><strong><em>Oxford Circus<em>**

We were standing, outside the H&M store and had been for fifteen minutes or so, after a leisurely stroll up Regent Street. We had all managed to grab a coffee on the way, but now I needed the bathroom!

Another text came through.

'_Jeep Grand Cherokee AG 64 GBD_'

"We need to look for a Jeep Grand Cherokee, with the registration plate: 'AG 64 GBD'," I said and the girls started looking at the passing vehicles and those parked nearby.

It wasn't easy, as it was dark and we couldn't easily see the front registration plates due to the headlights. Finally Chloe's sharp eyes spotted the plate on a dark grey Jeep Grand Cherokee pulling up a few yards from us.

..._...

The Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled over and honked its horn once.

I ran over and pulled open the rear door of the SUV. Chloe clambered in, with Natasha while I got in the front. I looked to my right, at the lady in the driver's seat.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautiously.

"I'm Sarah, but please, call me 'Mac'; Harm asked me to listen out for a call for help!" Mac replied, as she pulled into traffic and accelerated up the street.

"Hi, err, Mac, I'm Mindy and this is Natasha and Chloe!" I said, pointing at the two girls, in the back seat. "This might be dangerous, you getting involved with us! You might get shot at!"

"A Marine loves to get shot at!"

..._...

We hurtled through the darkened streets and finally pulled up outside an apartment block. Sarah got out and beckoned for us to follow her, as she walked towards the apartment block.

Sarah pressed a buzzer by the main door. A voice answered and the voice had a distinctive American accent.

"Hello?"

"It's Mac; let us in!"

The door buzzed a second later and we climbed to the third floor, where a door stood open.

"Hi Mac!" A female voice called.

Mac shoved us all inside and then shut the door behind her.

"Err, Mac, what's goin' on?" A rather stunning woman, with long brown hair, asked with a rather confused expression on her face.

"Jen, this is Mindy, Chloe and Natasha. Guys, this is Senior Chief Jennifer Coates!" Mac announced.

Jen just looked even more confused.

"Two words, Jen: Harmon Rabb!" Mac said, with a smile.

"Now _that_ actually explains a lot: '_Harm happened_'!" Jen said with a small laugh and looked a bit more relaxed. "You guys got yourselves wrapped up in one of Captain Rabb's schemes?"

"Not really..." I admitted. "We kinda wrapped him up in ours!"

"A weakness of the Captain's; he always has to help a maiden in distress!" Jen replied, then grimaced. "That's how _I_ met him!"

"These guys are in a bind, Jen. They need to lay low till the morning. I'm sorry, you were the closest place!" Mac apologised.

"Now, I understand the Captain getting involved, but I kinda expected more from you Colonel!" Jen lectured.

"So did I!" Mac acknowledged sourly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apartment of Jennifer Coates<em>**

"You guys looked wiped out!" Jen commented. "You can get showers, if you want and I'll send out for Pizzas."

"I'm gonna head back. I'll come by in the morning to take you guys home," Mac said and we thanked her, before she left.

We each took a shower and sat down to enjoy a large pile of pizzas that Jen had ordered. I insisted on giving her some cash, to make up for us disrupting her evening! I actually liked Jen, she was a good laugh and had some good stories to tell about Captain Rabb, too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early the following morning<br>Wednesday_**

**_Apartment of Jennifer Coates_**

"How you doing?" Dave asked, over the phone.

"Tired and pissed off!" I replied.

"How are the girls?"

"The dirty little bitches? They're fine!"

Dave laughed.

"We should be back with you this morning. See you later."

..._...

Mac appeared, as promised.

We all thanked Jen and Mac took us back to Mayfair. I kept a good lookout for anything out of place, or anybody tailing us. So far, all looked good.

I was so happy to see Dave! I hugged him tightly, before letting him go and feeling a bit sheepish.

"Sorry! Dave, this is Sarah; Captain Rabb's wife," I said quickly.

"Good to meet you Sarah," Dave said, shaking hands.

"Call me Mac! Good to meet you Dave," Mac replied. "You have a very intrepid fiancée!"

"That she is!" Dave replied, making me blush.

Mac headed out again, declining a coffee, but she told us to call if we needed her again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mayfair<em>**

I called Mitchell.

"Good morning!" Mitchell gloated.

"Cut the fucking crap, asshole!" I growled back angrily. "Who the fuck were those people, yesterday and don't you damn well _dare_ say that you don't fucking know!"

"Colourful as ever!" Mitchell responded, dryly. "They were people working for your _target_."

"How the fuck did they know we were there? If you told them, fuckwit, I'll cut you to fucking pieces!"

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes you fucking would, you gutless piece of worm-ridden shit!"

"Moving on...! I expect you to have completed the first operation by the morning," Mitchell said.

"Is all the equipment I requested in place?"

"Yes, it is! Can't think why you'd need kit like that, but..."

"You'd better hope that we don't meet one dark, stormy night..." I growled and dropped the call.

"That sounded like a fun phone call!" Dave quipped.

"Laugh a fucking minute!" I retorted angrily.

"Just a joke!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you; that bastard just gets under my skin!" I apologised.

"I'm used to you snapping, my little alligator!" Dave said and gave me a kiss on the lips, which continued and...

"Just what I wanted to see first thing in the damn morning!" Josh growled, coming in to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Updated February 2015._


	7. Docklands

**_That afternoon  
>Wednesday<em>**  
><strong><em>Canary Wharf<em>**

There was heavy security here, due to this being the financial district.

That fact worried me, but we had a fucking job to do. As we walked up West India Avenue, with my baseball cap pulled down tight over my hair, I tried not to look up and gate myself tagged by one of the hundreds of CCTV cameras that monitored our every move.

We had a man to kill. He had to die, I had no idea why and I did not want to know. I did not have a conscience as such, so I didn't really care who he was or whether he had a family. The British Government seemed to want him dead and that was good enough for me, right here and now.

The kill would be accomplished this evening and it would be after dark and well after most of the thousands of people here had gone home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<br>Canary Wharf_**

The target was working late, this evening. Which was normal, according to the briefing papers that Mitchell had provided.

The man stayed in a duplex apartment on the twentieth floor of the building at Number One, West India Quay. I still saw this as a damn suicide mission, but we had no choice and we did have a unique method of entry, courtesy of that asshole. We had arrived by train, with all of our equipment, which was relatively simple if slightly nerve-racking, as I had absolutely, no intention of having a gunfight on a train!

We had geared up as much as possible, without looking like we were about to start a small war in the London Docklands! On leaving the train and returning to ground level, we found ourselves at the foot of the target building, on the side of the dock. As planned, there was a man waiting for us and he was standing beside our way up the building.

In crude terms, it was a basket and it was used to wash the many windows that made up the thirty-three floors, of the one hundred and eleven metre tall building.

"Mitchell sends his love – you guys are fucking nuts!" The man said as he left, also throwing us a set of keys.

We did not have long, so we all climbed into the basket, Dave flipped the controls, and we moved slowly up the south face of the building. We rapidly started gearing up, as the time ticked towards eleven o'clock. Dave stopped the basket eight floors up and above the lights that illuminated the docks. We were alongside an empty apartment, so we finished getting our gear together.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, we started our ascent again.<p>

Each of us was blacked out and had our weapons ready. At eleven o'clock, on the dot and just as the basket approached the target floor, all the lights went out for half a mile around. In most cases emergency lighting kicked in, but nothing compared to the floodlighting that usually lit the area.

Dave stopped the basket alongside the target apartment's first floor, just long enough for me to attach an explosive charge to the window, then we went up to the floor above and I pressed the button on the remote detonator in my hand.

The window blew out, the explosion echoing amongst the other tall buildings. Glass rained down onto the dock below and Dave sent the basket back down a floor. We all jumped out of the basket and into the darkened apartment – we could hear screams from the neighbouring apartments. With our NVGs in place, we could see everything that we needed to and Josh headed straight for the main entrance to the apartment, to ensure that our target did not escape.

Chloe stayed with the basket, covering the lounge and the stairs, as Dave and I headed to clear the two bedrooms that were on this level. This did not take long and just as we had checked and cleared the second bedroom, we heard gunfire.

"I'm taking fire from the balcony!" Chloe called and we heard her returning fire with her G36C.

The apartment had an internal balcony looking down onto the double height lounge. We ran to the stairs, which should come up behind the shooter. Dave ran up first, slowing down near the top to check what was waiting for us.

"Three men, one at the balcony, shooting – two more guarding the doorway to the upstairs bedroom," Dave called back.

Time was not on our side, tonight – we needed to finish this and fast if we had any hope of getting out of this with our lives intact!

..._...

Dave moved forward; but he must have been seen, as bullets started to make holes in the wall behind us. I came around his right side and fired several three-round bursts towards the two men guarding the doorway; both fell and didn't move again. Dave, meanwhile almost cut the person shooting at Chloe in half with a long burst of automatic fire. The body fell forward and down to the floor below, where we heard a short and rather crude exclamation from Chloe!

Dave and I moved forwards together, covering each other. We stopped at the double doors and Dave kicked them open. Inside the darkened room, I could sense fear and there, hiding on the far side of the bed, was a man. I shone the beam from the flashlight on my weapon into the man's face. It was our target – Bishop!

We moved forwards together and Dave grabbed the man, dragged him out into the living room, and dumped him next to the still warm bodies, of his men.

..._...

"Why are you doing this?" Bishop demanded, shaking with terror.

"Because I have to!" I responded, levelling my pistol.

"I need a better answer than that."

"I don't know; try this on for size: _Ian Bishop – you have failed this city_!" I declared with a smirk. "Happy?"

"Not really."

"Neither am I!" I said and pulled the trigger twice.

* * *

><p>Dave and I ran down to the lounge and yelled for Josh to join us.<p>

"Thanks for throwing bullet-ridden corpses at me!" Chloe growled with a grin.

"Don't say that I never give you anything!" I quipped in return.

"Gee thanks, pal!"

We all jumped through the smashed window and into the waiting basket, Dave hit the lever, and we descended fast. We could hear sirens approaching from all sides, different sirens. I knew that we would soon be seeing Police Cars, Fire Engines and Ambulances. Below us, we could see people on the dock. Nobody below thought to look up as we descended, which was all the better, as once Dave stopped the basket we had just seconds to move, before people suddenly noticed black clad people appearing out of nowhere.

We ran towards a black Ford Transit van. Dave unlocked it with the keys supplied to us not twenty minutes before and we all threw our gear into the back. Josh and Chloe jumped in the back, too while Dave climbed into the driver's seat.

"Escape plan B! Good luck!" I called and ran towards the next building, while Dave started the van and accelerated along the quay, the short distance towards the River Thames.

* * *

><p>The bastard had come through; I was very pleased to see.<p>

Despite my dislike for the asshole and hi impossible missions – he did deliver what we asked of him. I pulled on the supplied helmet, started the motorcycle and accelerated away. I had asked for a Ducati, but instead I was riding a smart new BMW K 1300 S in black and silver. The power would be awesome and would get me away from trouble, quite quickly.

I accelerated out onto West India Dock Road. In front of me, I could see lots of blue! I rocketed along the road at almost seventy miles per hour and grinned as I raced past a large Police station that was only just coming to life

* * *

><p>The drive to the River Thames, did not take long, being only a little over seven hundred metres.<p>

Dave stopped the van at the top of some steps and we jumped out with all our equipment – abandoning the van. We ran down the steps and towards the water. There beside the jetty was our escape route. It was a Pacific 24 Rigid Inflatable Boat, as used by the Royal Navy.

"You know what you're doing?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah!" I replied, as I scrambled aboard and onto the seat. All the controls were pre-set for me, so I just needed to press the starter. The large inboard diesel thundered to life, with an almighty roar.

"Cast off the lines," I shouted at Chloe and Dave.

Once the lines were cast off, I engaged the drive and advanced the throttle. Just as we moved away from the Jetty, two Police Officers came running towards us, waving and shouting for us to stop; Dave just waved back!

"Hold on tight!" I yelled and made sure that Dave and Chloe were seated and holding on tight.

I pushed the throttle past the halfway point and we were skimming over the water at over twenty knots. I turned the wheel and aimed upriver towards our pickup point.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Road<em>**

The plan was that I was to cause as much disruption as possible and therefore to distract Police attention away from Dave, Josh and Chloe.

I had attracted the attention of a Metropolitan Police car almost immediately, but the not so high-performance, Vauxhall Astra diesel stood no chance against my BMW! As, I left Canary Wharf and the Docklands behind, I was heading towards The City of London, on the A13. Within a minute, I had picked up a _real_ Police car, a big BMW 5-series that had a high-performance engine. The blue lights were flashing and the siren was screaming, as I negotiated junctions after junction at speed. Thankfully, the traffic was light, as was to be expected at this time of night.

Something struck me as a little strange – in this country, they made strange decisions when it came to Police vehicles. At one end of the scale, you had large and powerful BMWs, Audis, and Volvos, even Jaguars and Range Rovers, and then at the opposite end of the scale you had those ridiculous little cars with diesel engines!

It did not take long for me to out-manoeuvre the Police car, but just as I thought I was in the clear, a much worse problem arrived – actually a pair of them! Two Metropolitan Police motorcycles turned in behind me. These motorcycles were comparable in power and acceleration to mine and ridden by professionals who knew how to use them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chicago<br>United States of America_**

I answered the phone.

"Marcus, its Marty – do you get Sky News?"

"Yeah, I think so – hang on – do I want to know why?"

"Probably not – but..."

I flicked over the channel and...

"Oh no!"

It was a Sky News report from London, England. Apparently, there was something going on. There had been a shooting near the financial district of the City of London and there was a high-speed boat escaping up the River Thames and a high-powered motorcycle attempting to escape the Police!

Currently, we could see images of a darkened London, with the river and a large boat flying over the water, pursued by what seemed to be Police boats. The image then changed to show a solo motorcyclist that the commentator had said was obviously an expert and was weaving in and out of traffic and through junctions with obvious Police vehicles following behind with blue lights flashing.

"Oh God, Mindy! What have you gotten yourself involved with now?" I groaned.

"She looks like she knows what she is doing – assuming it is Mindy!" Paige commented.

"It's Mindy – it has to be!" I grimaced. "But she _is_ good and I really hope she escapes!"

"Come on guys! It's fucking Hit Girl for fuck's sake – of course she's fucking good and of course she'll fucking escape!" Megan announced.

"Megan..."

"Yeah! I know... Four dollars... Jar!" Megan growled, as she headed over to the jar, muttering under her breath.

"Better make it another five - I heard what you were muttering!" Paige suggested strongly.

"But that's all I have!" Megan whined.

"Megan..."

"Yeah! I Know... I have to earn it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>London<br>United Kingdom_**

**_The River Thames_**

We were powering up river.

We had picked up a Police RIB, very similar to ours, but we had a plan for this! I shot under Tower Bridge at well over thirty knots and narrowly missed a much larger Police boat with its blue flashing light. The very similar Police RIB that was following us was able to keep pace easily. We raced under three more bridges and then the Millennium Bridge. After Blackfriars Bridge, but before Waterloo Bridge there were some moored pleasure craft moored in the river. For just a moment, we lost sight of the pursuing RIB, so I pulled back the throttles smartly and turned the RIB sharply to port to avoid being sunk by our own wash.

The Police RIB belted past, but then slowed and turned before it had passed Embankment Pier. It headed back towards us, its blue light flashing. We had only minutes to carry out our plan before the larger, but much slower, Police boats caught up.

The two Police Officers in their seven and a half metre RIB would not be easily fooled. We left our hidden position and headed slowly up river, as if we had not a care in the world.

…_...

The Police RIB pulled alongside.

"Who are you?" One Officer called.

I pointed back at the stern, where Chloe had unfurled the White Ensign that, up to this point, had been tightly wrapped around the flagstaff.

"HMS Richmond!" I called. "Alongside at Greenwich!"

That was partially fact. The Type 23 frigate, HMS Richmond _was_ moored at Greenwich, further down river, at this very minute! The RIB that we were currently borrowing belonged to that warship, so my explanation could be seen as genuine.

The two Police Officers conferred for a minute.

"Pull the other one!" The officer answered loudly over the noise of the throbbing engines. "Show me some identification!"

"Try this!" Dave announced, pointing his G36C at the Officers who froze and kept their hands high and to their sides.

"You both got your dry suits on, I see!" I commented, looking at the two Police Officers.

"Shadow, do your stuff!"

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Chloe replied with a grin and she dived into the Police RIB and severed the fuel line that led to the large outboard engine and removed the kill-cord from the main console and threw it overboard. Finally, she removed the battery isolation key and sent it after the kill-cord.

"Time for a swim, boys!" She growled and kicked both Police Officers over the side, before jumping easily back into our RIB.

We left the floating Police Officers and their RIB and continued up river. To anybody watching, we were just another RIB cruising up river searching for the runaway boat. Our ruse should, we hoped, work until the two Officers got out of the water.

..._...

We raced past the London Eye, before we stopped at a pier on the Albert Embankment. We were met on the pier by Mac, who helped us out of the borrowed RIB, which I tied up and left beside the pier.

"You guys okay, Dave?" Mac asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere to the east<em>**

I wasn't one hundred percent sure where I was, but I had eluded the Police – for now!

I had pulled up beside some tall buildings, grouped together. The place was dark with most of the street lighting non-functional. My instincts told me that the area was not safe, especially not for the _average_ lone female on a high-end motorcycle – but then there was nothing average about me!

"Well hello!" A sleazy voice called and I turned to my left to see three young men walking towards me. "You lost, little missy?"

"Just taking a break," I replied and moved my right hand from the throttle to the G36C slung across my chest.

"Trying to avoid the Old Bill?" The man asked.

I assumed that he meant the Police.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Now, I could help you with that – for a fee, of course – you and that gorgeous figure, would be the fee," The man said, with a dirty look. "You really _do_ look fuckable!"

His mates laughed and made additional lewd comments; I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I may be fuckable, but not by you, you slimy cunt!" I growled.

"Now you watch your fucking mouth, girly!" The man yelled and he came right up to me.

I kicked the man hard, between the legs and he bent double and collapsed to the floor. His mates started advancing towards me, one of whom brought out a flick knife.

"Hey assholes! Something for you to remember: Dick with knife shouldn't attack girl with assault rifle!" I growled and the two men stopped dead, as I raised the weapon up. I kicked the motorcycle into first and then accelerated away.

..._...

I needed to ditch this motorcycle; it was hot property now.

I also needed help, so I found a safer place to park up and sent an emergency text. A reply came almost immediately.

'_20mins. Stay there – challenge will be HAMMER._'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mayfair<em>**

Mac had dropped us off, back at the house in Mayfair.

I was more than a little concerned when I found that Mindy was not back yet, but Mac had received a text from Jen saying that Mindy had called for help. I started to feel intensely worried, but Mac was able to confirm that help was on its way to Mindy – very capable help.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A dozen miles east of Mayfair<em>**

It was getting fucking cold now.

I had stashed the motorcycle in a ditch and awaited my escort, which arrived almost on the dot. It was a dark coloured Range Rover, which pulled up and the passenger window went down.

"Mindy?" An American voice called and I recognised it instantly. "I'm Hammer!"

As I pulled the door shut and started to pull on my seatbelt, I turned to look into the smiling face of Captain Harman Rabb Jr.


	8. The Final Kill

**_Wednesday night  
>London<em>**

Captain Rabb and I were driving back to Mayfair.

"How come you are here?" I asked.

"I just flew into City Airport – I received a text from Jen, so had to come rescue you – simple as that," Captain Rabb explained.

"She's a nice lady, Jen."

"She is that."

"Jen told us a lot of stories about you, some which Mac confirmed."

Captain Rabb chuckled.

"I wouldn't believe too many of those stories!"

"What about emptying the magazine of an MP5K-PDW into the courtroom ceiling?" I asked.

"Ah! Nobw that one _was_ true, unfortunately – not my finest hour!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mayfair<em>**

It was very late – actually early, on Thursday morning by the time the Captain had dropped me back at the house.

"Mindy – thank God!" Dave exclaimed seizing me and hugging me tightly.

I hugged Dave tightly in return and kissed him repeatedly.

"I love you Dave!"

"Err, people feeling a little freaked out over here!" Josh said, looking disgusted at the overt display of affection.

"Bite me, Brit boy!" I growled in between kisses and Natasha laughed.

"Come on Chloe, let's get to bed!" Josh complained.

Chloe smiled and looked very happy.

"No – I'm too knackered for _that_, too!"

Chloe looked crestfallen.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I growled. "Josh – fuck her or you'll never hear the end of it!"

"I'll do all the work for you Josh!" Chloe smirked and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<br>Thursday_**

**_Mayfair_**

It was eleven when my mobile rang.

"Do you like living, cunt!" I growled into the device.

"Wake you up, did I?" Mitchell laughed.

"No – just waiting for some jacked up tosser to call!" I replied.

"Well, I won't hold you up – just in case he calls!"

Dave yelled out and I let go of his arm – I had not realised that I had been squeezing him tightly and digging my nails in! I grinned an apology and went back to the asshole!

"Just get on with it; talking to you makes me feel unclean!"

"You did well – you and your team; you all got away, too!" I was not sure if Mitchell was annoyed by our survival.

"Find the BMW?" I asked innocently.

"No!" Mitchell replied and he sounded mildly annoyed.

"It's in a ditch to the east of London," I explained without the slightest hint of concern, but I did smirk.

"Wonderful!" Mitchell breathed. "You have one final task – your target _was_ in central London, but he has changed his location."

Mitchell laughed.

"A courier will drop by with the relevant details."

"I can't fucking wait!" I growled and dropped the call.

* * *

><p>The courier arrived, dumped a package and left.<p>

I stared at the package and wished it would evaporate into thin air – but this was the last job. I opened the package and sat down with Dave to go through the papers.

It seemed that we would be operating within a stone's throw of Heathrow Airport. That had been where we had come into the country, a week ago. We were expected to catch the man at his place of work – in a secured industrial estate, beside the biggest and best-protected airport in the country!

Well, it could not be any worse than the centre of London!

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<em>**

This would be our final day in the London area.

Once the target was eliminated, we would head for the border – the Scottish border and as far away from the deaths as possible. The Police were going made in the Docklands and the papers were screaming for blood. The man that I had killed may have been dirty, but he was also important.

We had left the house in Mayfair and headed west for Heathrow Airport. On the way, Dave had rented a white Ford Transit van and we had loaded it with our equipment. We all geared up ready for the attack and moved towards the target.

Just as it was getting dark, we drove east along the Great South West Road and turned left onto The Parkway. We entered the industrial estate with a pass that had been included with the papers that had been couriered over, earlier in the day. We were waved through and we drove past the target and saw several cars parked outside the industrial unit.

Dave turned right and pulled the van around the side of the target's building. Dave then pulled on a balaclava mask and I handed him a G36C assault rifle as the rest of us left the van. Chloe and I went to the corner of the building and watched as all but two vehicles left. It was time.

Josh attached an explosive charge to a side door, while Dave and I covered the front door. Chloe would breach with Josh from the side door. The twins were providing our escape route and were waiting in the Ford Mondeos at two separate locations nearby. Our weapons were suppressed, so that our assault should be as stealthy as possible. The explosive charge would sound like nothing more than a pallet being dropped.

* * *

><p>The charge exploded and removed the lock from the side door. I jerked it open and went into the building, my weapon raised and ready with Chloe beside me, her P90 ready to fire, too. I knew that Dave and Mindy would be assaulting the main entrance at the front of the building. I could hear shouting and shoved Chloe to one side and jumped clear just as a forklift truck tried to run us both down. Chloe came up off the floor, where I had pushed her and shot the driver in the back of the head. For a moment, I thought that she might have shot an innocent worker, but that idea went out of the window as the body fell to the concrete floor of the facility and a SIG SAUER pistol fell from the man's waistband with a clatter.<p>

That was when I heard gunfire - shit!

* * *

><p>The breach had gone well – to start with!<p>

Dave had pulled open the door and I had gone in with my weapon raised and looking for a target. Then a man came through a door behind the reception desk. He had a pistol in his hand, which he raised and he fired off a few rounds as he dived down behind the desk.

I fired several bursts into the desk and heard the man scream with the bullet impacts. Then another man burst through the door, raised an FN SCAR-H Battle Rifle and emptied most of a magazine of 7.62-millimetre rounds in our direction. We dived to the floor. So much for stealth – that fucking rifle would be heard by the security guards at the entrance to the industrial estate! We would have to move and fast.

Just as I was about to jump up and attack the gunman, the man lurched forward as blood erupted from his chest and bullets passed through his body from the suppressed P90 of Josh, who appeared with a big grin on his face.

"Hiya!" He said in greeting as Chloe appeared behind him, watching their backs.

"Cocky cunt!" I growled getting up off the floor.

"Josh, guard the main door – we're gonna have company very soon! Chloe, watch the side door and warehouse," I ordered.

Dave and I then headed for the staircase that lead upstairs to the offices. Dave went first, while I covered him as he moved upwards. A face appeared at the top of the stairs and Dave blew it apart with a three round burst. There was screaming coming from the upstairs offices – it sounded like a woman's scream. Despite our weapons being suppressed, they could still easily be heard within the confines of the building, but would not be heard beyond the walls of the building. Unfortunately, I started to hear sirens coming towards us from the airport. We were in big trouble.

The outer office was open plan and a woman started shooting at us with a pistol, I dropped her without a moment's thought, as two men with FN SCAR-H rifles sent bursts of bullets in our direction. Glass from the office partitions shattered all around us, as Dave came up and emptied a full magazine at the two gunmen, dropping one and wounding the other. I ran forward and shot the surviving gunman in the head.

Before us was a door and I seriously hoped that our target was within.

* * *

><p>I kicked in the door and entered the large open office.<p>

The target was facing away from me, but he span around as the door slammed back against the wall – he raised both his hands and seemed shocked that Dave and I had made it past his men. However, it was not the target, which had brought me skidding to a halt; it was the image on the large LED screen, on the wall. It was a video call, the man on the screen was instantly recognisable to me, and I felt the intense anger rise within me.

As Dave seized the target, I walked towards the screen.

"Good evening, Ralphy boy!" I growled with a smirk. "How's the arm? Grown back yet?"

Ralph D'Amico looked shocked, but rapidly regained his composure.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing to my man?" D'Amico bellowed.

"Your man?" I replied calmly. "Your man is about to die!"

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" D'Amico repeated. "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Me? I'm Hit Girl!" I replied and watched the colour drain from D'Amico's face. "And, yes – I do know what vermin I'm dealing with!"

"Impossible!"

"_You run, you gutless bastard! I'll finish you, piece by piece, if I have to!_" I growled at D'Amico and watched as realisation dawned. The exact same words that I had used, the last time we had met, when Shadow had severed his lower arm.

"You conniving little bitch! You're gonna fucking die for this!" D'Amico roared, as his temper boiled over.

"Not until you and your organisation are reduced to fucking fish food!" I retorted.

"Like hell!" D'Amico roared back – incensed.

"Show's over motherfucker!" I growled, raised my pistol and blew apart the camera, and then turned to put a single bullet through the head of our target.

"Let's go!" I called.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three and a half thousand miles to the west<em>**

The man studied the face of his boss and he could have sworn that he saw a flicker of fear mixed in with the rage. The image on the large screen TV was static. The man had never seen anybody talk to the Boss and survive. Except for this one girl and her team – he had heard about the purple clad vigilante, who was apparently in Britain right now.

"Chicago is going down, along with that fucking bitch – I want her and that fucking bitch of hers, Shadow – she took my fucking arm, so I'm gonna take hers and more besides!" The Boss roared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>London<br>United Kingdom_**

Dave and I ran down the stairs as fast as was safe.

I could hear sirens and I saw the security guards from the gate outside the building, behind some pallets. Thank God, security guards did not carry guns in this country! We had to get out of the building before armed Police arrived; that would complicate everything. I checked my watch, it was just after eight-thirty and I hoped that the darkness would aid our escape.

"Quick!" Chloe yelled and pointed out the front windows.

A pair of Police BMW X5 SUVs had skidded to a halt outside and armed Police Officer's dismounted wearing body armour. They were armed with Heckler and Koch G36C assault rifles, just as we were. I smashed a window with the butt of my rifle and threw out a pair of smoke grenades, which sent the Police running for cover in case they were high explosive grenades. However, they stopped when the grenades released copious amounts of purple smoke, which quickly covered the area.

We had an edge on the black-clad armed Police – their assault rifles were only fitted with single-shot trigger groups, so were unable to fire bursts or use fully automatic fire. However, I hoped not to have to fire on the Police – they did not deserve to be shot at.

* * *

><p>We scrambled out of the side door and through a gap in the fence.<p>

There we found ourselves in a multi-story car park and beside the revving engine of a Ford Mondeo. Natasha was driving, but just as Dave and Josh ran to the car, a Police BMW sedan stopped and two armed Officers jumped out and aimed pistols in our direction.

"Go!" I yelled at Natasha, as Dave shoved Josh in the back and jumped into the front passenger seat.

Chloe and I fired aimed shots at the Officer's car, damaging the windscreen and then ran towards the far end of the car park and our alternate exfiltration point. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Natasha accelerate out of the car park safely.

Chloe and I had some distance to cover to get to Cameron in the other Mondeo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natasha, Dave and Josh<em>**

The Mondeo flew out of the car park and Natasha turned left and planted her foot to the floor. We headed towards the exit from the industrial estate. Natasha then switched to the brake, narrowly avoiding another BMW Police Car and the Mondeo skidded around the corner, the tyres protesting at the abuse. We accelerated out of the estate and turned left, heading northeast towards safety.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chloe and Mindy<em>**

We climbed the fence at the rear of the estate and jumped down into the back of a small school.

As we jumped over another fence, onto a road, we found Cameron waiting and looking worried. He immediately took off up the road. I fervently hoped that the Police would not be able to bring in helicopter support, so close to the airport. It was a very busy time and we were less than half a mile from the end of the runway 27 Right.

Cameron negotiated the residential streets, without accident, turned right, and then left onto the same road that we hoped Natasha was on. Cameron had his foot down and we soon caught up with Natasha who, we saw, was in trouble. She was trying to out manoeuvre a Police Audi, as we flew up a dual carriageway at speed. We came up behind the Audi and at a suitable point Cameron pulled out. He came alongside the Audi, then turned the steering wheel to the left and rammed the Police car, sending it off the side of the road and into a clump of bushes where the last we saw of it was the back end of the car flipping into the air.

We continued up the road before reaching the M4 motorway and joined it, heading west.

* * *

><p>We pulled off at the next junction and stopped in the car park of a large hotel.<p>

The two damaged Mondeos were abandoned and we transferred all our gear into a Mercedes V-Class van that could easily manage all six of us, plus our bags. All the weapons were left with the Mondeos. That had been part of the deal from Mitchell for providing the van.

As Dave drove off, I noticed two men climbing into the Mondeos and driving off. They turned east, on the M4, while we continued west.


	9. Outbound

**_The following day  
>Friday morning<em>**

**_Southfield_**

We were _so_ exhausted!

The drive back to Scotland had been long and tedious, with Josh and Chloe starting to snipe at each other. Dave and I took turns with the driving putting as much distance between us and London as possible. We stopped once, outside of Manchester to get some food and fuel, but otherwise we just kept going. Dave threatened Josh and Chloe with physical violence and actual bodily harm to stop them arguing. This had really started to grate by the time we had got to Birmingham and Chloe started with the 'are we there yet' questions!

When we finally got back to Scotland in the early hours (four AM), we all just collapsed anywhere and fell asleep as soon as we set foot in the house. I, myself, woke up with Chloe cuddled into me! I was on a couch downstairs and I could see Josh, fast asleep in a chair. There was no sign of Dave or the twins. I dug Chloe in the ribs, to get her off me.

"You fucking cow!" Chloe groaned, without opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Only _you_ are nasty enough to wake me up like that!" Chloe growled unhappily, opening her eyes, reluctantly.

"True!"

I kicked Chloe in her backside to move her out of my way, went over, and dug Josh in the ribs, too – just for a laugh!

"Fucking inhuman bitch!" Josh exclaimed.

"Ha, that's me!"

"'Inhuman bitch'?" Dave asked, coming downstairs. "You must be talking about Mindy!"

"They are! I'm going to get a shower and some clean clothes," I said.

"Please do, you definitely need the shower!" Dave quipped and I glared at him, as I went past.

"I need one, too," Chloe muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<em>**

We headed out for a drive, this time in the Jaguars.

The twins had missed their cars immensely, while we had been in London and were keen to take them out on the roads. I also wanted to see some more of Scotland, before we went home. This time we headed east from Falkirk, towards the City of Edinburgh. Chloe and I were in the front car that was being driven by Natasha, while the boys were in the other car. We came in from the north and my first sight was of the Forth Bridge, which was very impressive.

We then drove towards the centre of Edinburgh, where I found the amazing castle, which towered above the City. We parked the cars in a multi-storey car park and went for a walk up The Royal Mile. We all bought some fun souvenirs for those back home in the US. Chloe had tried to get Josh into a kilt, but he refused – despite Chloe saying that he would look cool! I got one hell of a shock at one o'clock when a damn gun went off; and it was not a pistol or a rifle either! It was a damn artillery piece and I almost shit myself, before considering diving for cover. Natasha thought this very funny and then explained about 'The One o'clock Gun' which, apparently, was fired every day except on Sundays.

Once I had recovered from my shock, we had lunch and then drove around a funny hill type thing, called Arthur's Seat – sounded weird, but it was impressive.

After stopping at a nice restaurant for something to eat, on this, our last night in the United Kingdom, we headed home. Somehow, though, Cameron took a wrong turn and we found ourselves in what Natasha called, 'big trouble'! Apparently, this part of Edinburgh was not very safe after dark.

..._...

"You saying that I should be scared?" I asked Natasha.

"Not exactly – just cautious. This place is _not_ safe Mindy – even for Hit Girl!" Natasha replied. "Besides you haven't got any weapons."

"Who the fuck says!" I replied.

I reached behind my back, pulled out a Glock 26 pistol and pulled back the slide.

"What the fuck are you doing with that?" Natasha exclaimed.

"Insurance!" I insisted with a grin.

"Honestly, you can't take Mindy anywhere!" Chloe announced, as she pulled back the slide of another Glock 26 pistol.

I glared at Chloe, but laughed. Natasha just rolled her eyes. That was when things went to shit! Cameron, driving the Jaguar in front, turned left but before we could follow, a silver car pulled in front of our own and a man jumped out and pointed a pistol directly at Natasha.

"What the _fuck_ do _you_ want, bastard?" I demanded, as Natasha lowered her window, as indicated by the hooded youth.

"We want the wheels, bitch!" The youth yelled back.

I hid my pistol in the back of my trousers and Chloe did the same. Instead, we both got out of the left side of the car and I walked around the front, while Chloe walked around the back. Behind the youth, with the gun, were four other youths, who obviously thought that they were the toughest idiots in the neighbourhood.

I exchanged glances with Chloe, who prepared herself to attack.

* * *

><p>One of the youths pulled out a Balisong and made a complete fuckup of flipping opening it.<p>

"I've got one of those!" I said cheerfully. "Can I try?"

There was general derisive laughter from the youths.

"Give her the knife, Gary!"

"This should be good for a laugh!"

The youth folded the blade and handed it to me. I smirked at the youths and winked at Chloe, who nodded back. Chloe's eyes were focussed on the youths and ready to attack while their attention was on my knife flipping skills.

"You ready, assholes!" I growled.

Then I expertly flipped the blade open and flicked it around my hands. I saw unease appear on some faces before I threw the blade at the youth with the pistol. The blade entered the youth's left shoulder and he yelled out, dropping the pistol.

Before any of the other youths could move, Chloe had sprung forward and driven her feet into the sides of the knees of two youths, crippling them both. She then span around and drove a foot into the face of the next youth.

I saw a youth reach down for the pistol, but pulled out my own and shot the youth in the hand before he could grab it. The gunshot echoed around the buildings as the youths ran for it. Chloe jumped back into the Jaguar and I ran around the car to the other side and jumped in as Natasha reversed the car and accelerated after the other Jaguar, which we saw, had stopped a hundred yards or so up ahead and I saw Dave smashing the face of a youth into the roof of the Jaguar.

We pulled up alongside to find three smirking lads looking back at me. As they seemed okay, Natasha put her foot down and we headed back towards Falkirk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning<br>Saturday_**

**_Southfield_**

After our exciting evening in Edinburgh, we had slept well and in our own beds.

Once we had packed and had breakfast, we were loading the Jaguars for the drive to the airport – we were flying from Edinburgh Airport down to Heathrow and from there to Chicago.

"Hey, Dave – visitors!" Josh called out to me and indicated a long wheelbase Jaguar XJ car in black, as it turned into the drive. The car was obviously armoured and was followed by a black BMW 5-series, that blocked the drive and two armed men climbed out of the BMW. They overtly carried MP5K sub-machine guns.

I stood next to Mindy as a man climbed out of the front passenger seat of the Jaguar, came around the car, and opened the rear door behind the driver. This man had a visible Glock pistol in a shoulder holster. A large, well-dressed man rose from the rear of the Jaguar and smiled at me. I smiled back, but only until another man climbed out of the rear seat. I glowered at Mitchell as he spoke.

"Ah, Hit Girl! Well Done! I think now would be a very good opportunity to advise you that the 'blackmail', as you called it, was nothing of the sort. That Russian you killed; his diplomatic passport was a fake! Surprised you never actually noticed! It was a pleasure..."

Mitchell was cut off as Mindy brought him down with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick.

"You fucking bastard!" Mindy growled. "Just think yourself fucking lucky that I am disciplined!"

"That's _quite_ enough of that, Miss Macready!" The other man said before glaring down at the unconscious form of Mitchell. "My name is inconsequential, but I am Mitchell's boss. I apologise for the way that you were treated, but we also thank you for your assistance. Next time we will be a lot _more_ polite, when asking for your assistance!"

"There's gonna be a next time?" I asked.

"Anything is possible, young lady! You may keep the van and any remaining equipment; I can guarantee that the King's will not be interfered with. This property will be off limits to the Police. Now, I have work to do. Good day!"

"Thank you!" I said in reply.

"Do get up off the floor, Mitchell! You two, pick him up! Keep Britain tidy and all that!" The man said, as he climbed back into the Jaguar.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> That is the end of **_Hit Girl Hits Britain_**. At this point, y_ou are strongly advised to read the story: **Forsaken**_,_ for the next events in the **Forsaken** timeline, starting from Chapter 141._


End file.
